tcrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Nillois
Ryan Nillois is the main protagonist of The Geeks' Cliché Romantic Comedy. He acquired a disorder that enables him to become a were-cat, and he later on becomes the next ß. He is the son of Rezane Nillois and Vien Nillois, and the grandson of Autumn and Rian Nillois. He has a sister named Reene Nillois and he has a step-sister named Cyan Cook. He is the father of Near Nillois. Appearance Ryan, when not in his cat form dons messy, brown hair. He has orange eyes and has averagely fair skin. He usually wears an orange t-shirt and a blue and red coat above it. He wears blue jeans and he constantly changes shoes. He keeps a ball/strand of yarn inside his pocket. In cat mode, Ryan's hair becomes longer and his hair forms cat ears. His eyes transform from orange to neon green and become more sharper. A tattoo-like mark grows on his cheeks forming what seems to be whiskees. He grows a brown tail that could move and his nails grow visibly longer and sharper. Personality Ryan belongs to the top classroom in his batch, meaning he is intelligent. Although this is negated by his shyness and timidness. He is very polite towards others (except in his thoughts) and always keeps his comrades first. Since he is not very social, Ryan is a common victim to the jocks and the snobs in his school. He does not like relationships with girls. Ryan despises anime and cats. In his cat form, Ryan's shyness disappears and his frail spirit turns into a more mature one. He is very skilled in combat, and at the same time calm while doing so. Ryan despises killing people, and only uses murder as a last resort. His geniusness is further exploited when he succeeds Blainely Anderson as the next ß. Although he suffers from mental break downs from time to time, he is described by Orchid as the best detective head of all time. Story Ryan used to be an average high schooler. He belongs in a circle of friends known as the Hydra. After an incident involving him, the Hydra, and the unofficial disciplinary officer Jacob Dorex in which the ceiling collapses on them, Ryan wakes up in a hospital where he is paired together with one of his friends, Nichole Toronto. Nichole is diagnosed with a disorder in which she becomes easily sexually aroused (visually demonstrated by what she did with Ryan in the hospital). He and those who were hit by the ceiling were all diagnosed with various mental disorders. Ryan then tries to continue his normal life when Nichole is again aroused and abducts Ryan and forcefully 'fondles' with him. His reputation is then ruined when an anonymous source spreads a video with him and Nichole kissing in the closet. Jacob is against this, and attempts to punish Nillois but Ryan's closest friends, Boni Faiz and Chrishan Parehoñez interceps. Ryan finds Nichole on the rooftop, about to jump off and end her life, with Hydra member Josh Matt and classmate Gracey Mulan comforting her and trying to stop her from jumping. However, Nichole breaks free and jumps off the building. Ryan is unable to save her, but his close friend, Bless Monteblur manages to stop Nichole's fall. Ryan then takes his injured friends to the school clinic, when Jacob reappears and informs Ryan that he had done damage to the school closet, and that he needs to pay Php6,200 for the damages. Ryan then gets a job at the school's canteen, but he is then approached by Jacob once again and informs him that his overbunt patties are disturbing the other students. Boni and Chrishan happen to be nearby and once again, tries to hold Jacob off. Ynah Sollisho, the rumored psychic arrives to stop the conflict for a moment, but the fight is quickly resumed. Chrishan's disorder is revealed when he slices off all of his former best friend, Nomi Soprano's clothes. Jacob then leaves victorious and the school staff arrive to take the trio for questioning, but Bless manages to save Ryan. Bless receives the same disorder as Nichole, and confesses her feelings to Ryan and kisses him. Ynah manages to see this but accidentally blabs about it and one of Ryan's friends, Sef Ra finds out. TBA WIP Trivia *In the first season, Ryan is 13 years old. *Ryan's birthday is on October 20, 2002. *Ryan's favorite color is blue, but he denies it. *Every character in the series has their signature trademark/catchphrase. Ryan's is "Nya" or "What?!" *Ryan has a tendency to speak out his emotions. For example, when he feels scared he says out loud "Fear!" *According to Orchid, Ryan is the most successful detective head to have ever lived. *Ryan's zodiac is Libra. *Ryan's disorder is impossible to occur in real life. Although it is possible to dress up as his cat form. *Ryan and Cyan, his step-sister both end in "Yan". *Ryan and Cyan are complete opposites. **Ryan hates anime, but Cyan is an otaku. **Ryan hates cats, but Cyan loves them. **Ryan dislikes swearing, but Cyan's vocabulary is very, very wide. *Like Nichole and Boni, Ryan has an Anderson counterpart. Ryan's is Rain Anderson, although their traits are very different. **Ryan's nickname is ironically Rain. *Ryan's disappearance in the last chapter may theorize that there will be another book with him coming back. Category:Characters Category:Detective Category:Protagonists